This invention relates to 2-(N-heterocyclyl) penems and their pharmaceutically acceptable salts and pharmaceutically acceptable esters, which compounds possess potent anti-bacterial activity.
There is a continuing need for new antibacterial agents because continued extensive use of effective anti-bacterials gives rise to resistant strains of pathogens.